Dawn Of War: Die with the Rest
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: The emperor needs men and women to join the imperial guard Charles Jenkins and Kari Fox just learned that the hard way and are shiping out with the 8th Cadian "Mess with the best, Die with the rest" rated T for gore and moderate adult themes and more gore


For the brave men and women who serve in the Imperial Guard.

Charles Jenkins was walking down to where he worked, he is 25 years old has short blonde hair and green eyes with a slightly muscular build, a light Australian accent and a tan from being outside. Charles works at a rations depot on the planet of Cadia, it was more of a big half tent with a makeshift steel wall that has serving windows than a depot, and the worst part of it was that this is where a bunch of pissed off soldiers came to get their meals. It was a cold cloudy morning and no doubt the soldiers were getting hungry. Following Charles was Jim Mereza and Kari Fox, Charles's best friends and co-workers. Jim was 21 had brown hair, brown eyes, a slender build, an American accent, and pale white skin. Kari was 24 had black hair, blue eyes, a slender build, an American accent, and a light tan. Charles dreaded going to work, not because the soldiers that ate there were ungrateful and almost always shouted at Charles and his friends to hurry up, but because every time he turned the corner he felt like some commissar was going to jump out and draft him. He had seen it happen to other people before, the commissar would be waiting in behind a corner then would pop out as soon as they turned the corner catching them off guard then the commissar would pull him and whoever was with him into a tent and that was the last he ever saw of them, but it was never anyone he knew, he thanked the Emperor for that.

When they finally arrived at the depot there was two nice orderly line of Commissars and Kasrkins in front of the serving windows, they were his favorite, they were always polite and orderly and never shouted.

Jim walked up to the door of the depot and unlocked it he held the door open as Charles and Kari walked through the door and to a couple of metal crates marked with the imperial seal, they lifted the top off and grabbed a few card board boxes that read 'Imperial Officer Rations' followed by the Imperial seal. They carried the boxes up to the window and dumped one box onto each of the two metal table's one on the right of the right window and the left of the left window. They put the other boxes under the tables and opened the serving windows then handed out the first rations, while Jim took inventory and did some accounting. Because Jim was the manager he did all the accounting and paper work and he got something that everyone envied: a draft immunization card, only essential personnel got those, and since all the paper work was in his name he got the card, flash that into a drafting commissar and away you go. After the last of the Kasrkins were gone it was the grunts turn for food. "Hey Jim, hurry up and get the grunt food up here would'ya, there coming!" Charles shouted over the rumble of the angry mob of guardsmen. Jim walked up with a bunch of boxes and set them on the tables, each box was labeled as 'Standard Rations' followed by the Imperial seal. Charles and Kari opened the box and passed out the rations to the hissing and spitting guardsmen.

An hour passed and then their shift was finally over. The three of them only had to do breakfast serving and then at the end of the day the put rations into soldiers backpacks for when they ship out. All three of them stepped outside and stretched, it had been a long morning. Jim locked the door behind them and put the key in his pocket. "So what do you want to do till pack shift?" Jim asked. "I was thinking we should watch the Xeno execution, I hear there burning an ork Nob today!" Charles suggested. "Ooh, that sounds fun!" Kari said eagerly. "Alright let's go." Jim smiled and they walked to the execution stands.

The Nob snorted and howled in anger as it tried to break free from its chains, but it was not strong enough, but it kept trying. Its wrists started to bleed at its futile attempts escape. A man in heavy armor walked up with a flame thrower and aimed at the Xeno. The weapon spat flames onto the Nob searing his flesh and igniting him completely the ork screamed in agony and then was ultimately burning it to a crisp. The charred corpse fell forward but the chains on its hands caught and gave such a jerk its crisped hands fell off letting the body successfully fall to the ground with a splat. Charles felt some sort of envy of the man with the flamethrower, he hated the damned xenos and wanted to put an end to their petty existance. "That was entertaining." Jim laughed. "Hey lets go back to my place and get some lunch, I am starving." Charles said and they started walking. Charles house was a block away from the execution stand, and just as they were about to cross the street a Commissar cut them off and grabbed Jim, he showed him his card and the commissar let him go. He turned to face Charles and Kari grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them into a tent. Both Charles and Kari saw Jim turn and run not looking back and that was the last they ever spoke to him.

Charles and Kari sat down on the chairs that were facing a movie screen, Kari grabbed and squeezed Charles's hand a propaganda video rolled telling them about the Imperial Guard telling them to join today and when the video ended the commissar gave both of them a clipboard that asked for their name and all of their personal information. They wrote it down signed it handed back to the commissar, the commissar smiled and signaled a guardsmen sitting in a corner. He stood walked over to the commissar saluted grabbed the clip boards and said "Alright follow me." Charles and Kari stood and followed the guardsmen to a recruitment center. The guardsmen handed them their clipboards and shoved them through the doors. "By the emperor, this can't be happening." Kari whimpered as they walked up to a desk Charles put an arm around her to calm her. "Credentials please." The sergeant at the desk said. They both handed in their clip boards, and the sergeant motioned to the door behind him as he typed on his computer. They both stepped through the doors into a large room with a bunch of frightened people and a sergeant at the front of the room. "Everyone form an orderly line in front of me now." The sergeant said. When Charles and Kari reached the end they gave them trainee uniforms. They took off there cloths and put on their trainee uniforms and were instructed to stand against a wall. The sergeant pulled out a holo-pad and called out a few names. "Jenkins, Harins, Fox, Jared, Wren, Jerrings, Menson, your all going out to the roof to catch the bird to your training facility, you'll be going to the 8th Cadian congratulations. Turns out their running desperate and need recruits now. I won't lye to you the trainning will be hell but when you come out you'll be the best the guard has to offer, and you don't have to deal with the damn Ogryns the 8th doesn't have those, they don't need them. Good luck."

The 8th Cadian: "Mess with the best, Die with the rest."

---

**yay I successfully moved into my dorm and I can relax and write. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter PLS REVIEW!!!!okay so i changed a few thangs from the original i added the mention of bootcamp and the 8th doesn't have ogryn so yay PLS REVIEW**


End file.
